


Five times Tony Stark didn't listen to Steve Rogers and one time he did.

by SciFiSlashFreak



Series: Five Times [2]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Spider-Man (Movieverse), The Avengers (2012), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Science Bros, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SciFiSlashFreak/pseuds/SciFiSlashFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony doesn't listen, something Steve really should know by now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Tony Stark didn't listen to Steve Rogers and one time he did.

**Author's Note:**

> This thing started out as a one-shot then Im all like 'Okay I'll do a sequel' and then im like 'Maybe I'll do a bit more in this verse.' and now it's an 8 part series.... My brain never shuts up that's the real problem here
> 
> Disclaimer: I own comics, movies, video games and various memorabilia cuz I'm a comic geek. Sadly what I do not own are the wonderful heroes themselves. Sad I know.

1.

"Stark, you know that's a one way trip."

No he didn't know that. Or at least he had been entertaining the fantasy that it wasn't. After all there was always a way out and if he couldn't find it that just meant he wasn't smart enough (unlikely but hey anything was possible)

And even if what Rogers said was true, what did he want him to do? Let the nuke go off? Let Chitauri invade? Or maybe the guy was already throwing a little party and just wanted to rub it in.

It didn't really matter. Captain Killjoy had been wrong more than once since they met. So he wasn't going to listen to him now.

"Stark-"

Tony turned his Com off, ridding himself of Captain Americas voice as he flew in the portal.

2.

"Come on Cap, Im not planning on asking him to prom or anything. Just to talk to the guy." Tony insisted for what had to be the thousandth time. "And if I happen to extend an invite during that conversation... Well it is my house."

"I said No Tony, he's an unknown let us-" Steve repeated for the thousandth time himself. 

"What's there to know?" Tony asked, getting his suit on despite Capsicles protests. "He dresses up in spandex, has awesome powers, and saved the city while we were off helping The Four with Doom. He's one of the good guys. That's all I need to know, the rest can come later."

"And I'm not disagreeing but you shouldn't go alone. We have no idea how he'll react-"   

Tony scoffed "That's what this is about?" he asked, annoyed "You don't think I can handle myself against an oversized Spider if worse comes to worse?"

"Of course not, I'm just saying that- Tony get back here!"

Tony however was already up in the sky "Hey Jarvis can you get a fix on Spiderman for me?"

_"Of course."_

"Tony," Steve's voice came through the com "Let me come with you as back up at least. We don't-"

Tony turned his com off "While you're at it make sure none of the others follow."

3.

"You guys go I'll keep him of your tail." Tony said looking the the swirling pile of metal not too far away. Turns out that cure wasn't exactly long lasting and Magneto wanted to make up for lost time.

"This isn't your best idea." Clint's voice piped in through his com.

"It's a horrible idea." The Captains voice rang through the com's "Spiderman you deal with him whole Ironman and I-"

"I'm closest. I can get there before anyone else." Tony insisted "It'd take Pete at least five minutes to get over here, and that's if he gets lucky and doesn't run into any of Magneto's lackeys. Five minutes we don't have."

"No Tony, the X-men are on route-"

"Again with the time we don't have." Tony snapped, irritable.

" ...He has a point." Natasha conceded "The closest is Clint and he's going to need Magneto to let down his guard to get a clear shot."

Steve made a frustrated sound "Hawkeye-"

"On my way." Clint said.

"Spiderman head towards-"

"No take him with you, its just wasting more time. Me and Legolas can handle this." Tony assured as he moved closer to Magneto.

The line was silent, Cap obviously wanting to disagree but knowing that Tony was right "Fine. But you wait until Clint gets there Tony. You're already at enough of a disadvantage in this fight. Wait for backup."

"What's that? Sorry your breaking up I can't hear you." Tony said as he took off and flew at the supervillan in front of him.

"Tony! Listen-"

Tony turned off his com.

4.

"Tony its been nearly two years. Just make it stop." Steve pleaded.

"I don't see what the problem is Cap, it's a catchy tune." Tony said, taking a drink of his morning coffee.

Steve groaned as he held his head in frustration and Tony absolutely did not notice the way his biceps flexed. Nor did he imagine what the groan would be like in another situation. "Everytime I open the door Tony." he said.

Tony rolled his eyes, he programmed the song, he knew when it played. "No one else complains." he said looking pointedly to the couch where Peter and Logan sat, both finding obvious amusement in their teammates suffering.

"That's because they don't have to deal with it everyday."

"No they deal with other, frankly more important, things." Tony agreed "Web head has to deal with a crazy stalker-"

"For the last time he is not _my_ stalker, he stalks the whole team." Peter whined (he could deny it all he wanted, it was a whine.) obviously not finding Tony's antics amusing when he was the victim.

"And Wolf Boy has issues with Alzheimer's." Tony said ignoring Peters continued protests and Logan's glare. "If they can deal with that you can deal with a little song." he set down his mug before heading back to his workshop.

"Tony!" Steve called after "Come on Im begging you. Just undue whatever you did. Ton-"

Tony shut his workshop door behind him, making it so he no longer heard Steve's plea and was greeted with the smirking face of Bruce Banner. "You ever going to tell him that he's the only one who can disable it?" Bruce asked, not looking up from their current project they were working on together.

"What fun would that be?"

5.

"Hawk what's your status?" Tony demanded as he flew through the burning building, searching desperately.

"Me and Spiderman have the civilians clear."

"Widow?"

"We're nearly clear over here, Hulk did some heavy lifting."

"Wolverine?"

"Yeah Thor took care of his sibling rivalry, and I'm taking care of any left overs."

Tony remained silent as he carefully flew through the crumbling building searching as quickly as he could without missing anything.

"Tony," came Bruce's breathless voice which probably meant he'd only just turned back "You don't have much time. I'd give it six minutes until it gives out."

He didn't bother telling Tony to leave because he knew Tony wouldn't. "Get out of here."

"Tony-" Bruce started, he knew better than to try to talk Tony out of it, but that didn't mean he was just going to leave his friend

"Get everyone out of here and to safety... I'll see you on the other side Big Guy." Tiny turned off his com and continued searching.

About two minutes later his search was.over when he saw an arm with torn red white and blue fabric and dived for it. "Come.on Cap, don't die on me just yet." Tony muttered to himself as he put the other hero over his shoulders and flew through the crumbling ceiling.

The jolt woke Steve up"Wha-Tony?!"

"The one and only Cap."

"I told you not to come in after me!" Steve shouted.

"You could've died Cap!" Tony said, just saying the words made it hard to breath.

"You could've too! And then that'd be two casualties. If you had listened-"

"If I had listened I wouldn't have been able to save your ass. So how about you say thanks and shut up!" Tony snapped, he just wanted to get back to the tower and see everyone safe and sound.

"...... Thank you Tony." Steve said quietly.

"There was that so hard?"

+1.

Normally someone telling you that they hated you didn't lead to said person rutting against you on a table in your workshop. Then again since when was normal a word uses to describe Tony Stark's life?

Tony moaned as Steve nipped and sucked at his neck, marking him.

God Tony had lost track or how long he'd wanted this, of how many times he pictured it. He never thought it would happen. 

Now that it had he couldn't just relax and enjoy it. Of course not because his stupid brain didn't feel like shutting up.   What if this was just adrenaline? Steve could come to his senses any second.now. Or worse what if they didn't come to him until after and he refused to speak to Tony, to even be on a team.with Tony?

He didn't think he could handle it Tony had to stop this before Steve did so himself, it'd probably hurt less that way if-

"Tony," came Steve's voice. God the way he said his name, like a caress, did he really have to make this harder than it already was? "Tony." Steve said more firmly.

Tony opened his eyes to see Steve looking.at him with a look that couldn't possibly be what Tony thought it was.

"Tony, stop it." Steve snapped gently "Stop thinking, stop doubting, just stop."

Tony opened his mouth to reply by then Steve was unzipping Tony's pants and- hello!

"Okay." Tony gasped out "Okay."

It was rare but sometimes Steve was actually had some ideas worth listening to.  


End file.
